The invention relates to a modular vehicle system, an electric vehicle and a module for connection to an electric vehicle.
For some time now, electrically powered vehicles are becoming more and more important in view of increasing energy costs and the demand for reduced emissions of traffic. Particularly in the area of light electric vehicles, where for instance electric bicycles, pedelecs and scooters can be found, but also wheel chairs and quad bikes, a considerable number of vehicle types are commercially available by now.
All vehicles of this type comprise an electric motor that is applied as a sole or additional drive and that is supplied with electric energy by one or more batteries. It is thus necessary to design the electric system of electric vehicles in a way providing a safe and failure-free power supply of the electric motor.
Particularly an accidental disconnecting or connecting of individual components, such as for instance a charging device or a battery, can cause malfunctioning or in the worst case also damages to the electric system of the electric vehicle.
Especially in public areas, for instance at public stationary charging columns or, in case of rental offers, at self-service stations open to the public, there is no control if a correct connection takes place between the charging column or station and the vehicle. Besides, the known connection systems do not guarantee safe protection from third party interferences with the connection between charging column and battery.
It is hence the object to provide a modular vehicle system with increased safety of operation where the connection with a module can take place particularly easy, safe and protected from interferences by unauthorized persons.